Defeat Gomess!
is the first episode of Ultra Q and also the first episode of the whole franchise. Synopsis While working on a Tunnel, some Construction Workers and a young boy stumble across a Monster and a Giant Egg. Plot A Construction Team in Tokai is seen working on a new Tunnel that shall link Tokyo and Osaka's Express Train together. Unknown to the workers however, inside the caverns of the tunnel is a monster named Gomess, who lives underground. Gomess digs up an Egg and is preparing to eat it until he is disturbed by one of the construction crew members named Ippei, who stumbles across Gomess. Fortunately the shocked and hysterical Ippei is pulled out of the tunnel before Gomess can attack him and he tells everyone about the monster, but no one will believe him. However, the other workers notice the Egg that was dug up by him and they become suspicious. The press is then called in by the crew and they arrive to learn about the discovery of Gomess's tunnel. In the Tunnel however, a crew worker and a reporter of the press explore the caverns, but sure enough, they too are encountered by Gomess as well, who stalks them both out of hunger. Meanwhile, Jiro, a young boy who is interested in fossils observes the egg and traces its origins from the Kinpozan Temple. Upon visiting the temple with a few other workers, Jiro discovers that the Egg belongs to a creature named Litra, a giant reptilian bird that can spit acid. Litra and Gomess were instinctive rivals millions of years ago and Gomess could possibly attack the construction site if let loose. Returning to the site however, the Work Chief does not believe Jiro's claims of Gomess's existence, but is still called into action when the two people are trapped in the tunnels. As the crew leave to dig them out, Jiro and Ippei are left to try and hatch Litra's Egg (to which Jiro discovers is still alive.) To their luck, the generated heat that they make causes Litra to hatch. Upon hatching though, Litra does not listen to Jiro's orders to fight Gomess due to her still being a "baby." Back in the tunnel, Gomess has the worker and reporter cornered, but is temporarily distracting by the bright flashes of the reporter's camera, allowing them to escape him. The Work Chief and some other workers arrive and they manage to rescue the worker and reporter, but Gomess, now provoked, gives chase to them. Sure enough, Gomess follows all the workers to the surface and bursts out from the Construction Site. In his rage, Gomess proceeds to destroy the project. Litra however finally notices Gomess and as transcribed, battles with Gomess in their instinctive blood-feud. Despite Gomess's bigger size and strength advantage, Litra manages to hold off the monster long enough for her to use her acid, which strikes Gomess point-blank. After being struck, Gomess stumbles around and finally dies from the acid, but to Jiro's sadness, Litra lands on top of Gomess's body and dies too, possibly from exhaustion or from using her acid having a bad after effect. In the epilogue, after the Tunnel was completed, Jiro erected a Grave in honor of Litra's Bravery. Cast * : * : * : * : Suit actors * : Notes *Gomess is infamously known for being created from a loosely disguised suit. Around the time of Toho's film, Mothra vs. Godzilla. Eiji Tsuburaya was beginning his work on the show, Ultra Q, and during the time of Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster, a new Godzilla suit was to be used for the film. However when Tsuburaya pleaded with Toho Studios to use the suit, The MosuGoji suit was reused for the film instead. Once filming for episode 1 of Ultra Q was finished, The Godzilla suit that was used to make Gomess would later be given back to Toho Studios to create the film Invasion of Astro-Monster. DVD releases Ultra Q Volume 1 features episodes 1-4. Category:Ultra Q episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season Premieres